Me dediqué a perderte
by Aome-Kikyo
Summary: CAP 2 UP! Kagome no soporta estar lejos de Inuyasha,demo...¿Que pasa con Kagome? - KAGOME! ¿QUE TE PASA? - Dejen Revierws plz! [InuKag] -CONFIRMADO- El fic sigue!
1. 1 Me dediqué a perderte

_** Me dediqué a perderte **_

Una semana...una semana ya había pasado desde ese entonces. Kagome había vuelto a su época,había discutido,o eso parecía,con Inuyasha...Otra vez Kikyou,pero había algo diferente. En Inuyasha? No. Kagome. Ya era diferente...

_Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aun podia  
porque no te abrase la vida cuando la tenia  
Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolia   
y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia._

Ella había tomado la decición de dejarlo libre. Con Kikyou,para que sea feliz. Ya no soportaba más la idea de que en las noches en que no se encontraba el hanyou a su lado,estuviera con Kikyou,y que no pudiera mirarlo sin expresar una mirada de tristeza.

Inuyasha,al ver la figura de Kagome alejarse y susurrando un _adios, _reaccionó y tomó de los hombros a Kagome y la besó. Fue un impulso del que no estaba arrepentido,pero algo raro pasó. Ella...lo rechazó? No sé. No había reaccionado,fue como si el hanyou besara a una piedra,sin sentimientos,vacía...sin nada. Entonces se dió cuenta: Ella ya no lo amaba.

_Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreias  
y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decias  
Que aquel amor se te escapo  
que había llegado el dia  
que ya no me sentias  
que ya ni te dolia. _

Inuyasha hacía una semana reflexionando en su árbol. El porque de Kagome... que sucedió con ellos? Tanto la había lastimado? Así parece... Sus amigos ya estaban preocupados, no solo no comía, sino que tampoco respondía. Parecía que estuviera sumido en una depresión de la cual no podía salir.

El hanyou seguía buscando sucesos que hubieran ocasionado esa revelación en Kagome. El beso con Kikyou...Las frases de Kikyou...La protección que le brindaba a ambas... Kikyou! Si,era ella,ella era el problema,pero no podría solucionarlo,ya que su vida le pertenecía... Como deseaba que aquello fuera solo un sueño o una ilusion...pero no. **Esto era real.**

_Me dediqué a perderte  
Y me ausenté en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dediqué a no verte  
y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme _

Ya lo entendía. El amaba a Kagome,pero ahora no podría hacer nada...nada! Ella ya se había ido...y no había solucion!! Y el tenía la culpa! La dejó ir...no se preocupó lo suficiente por ella,no entendió su corazón!! y lo peor...el siempre se alejó de ella por ir tras Kikyou!!

_Y me alejé mil veces  
y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dediqué a perderte  
Me dediqué a perderte _

Y ahora? Que debía hacer a partir de esto? El estaba ciego...ciego por no ver el amor por el cual Kagome era capaz de sacrificar todo por el,y el tan ciego no pudo darse cuenta!! Lamentaba los momento que Kagome sufrió por el,lloró por el...de verdad lo amaba,y el no se dió cuenta?! Fue su estúpido orgullo el que no dejaba ver el verdadero amor que sentía!! Pero ahora...**es tarde. Kagome se ha ido.**

_  
Porque no te llene de mi cuando aun había tiempo  
Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego  
te deje para luego este maldito ego._

Ahora ya no podia hacer nada,solo...seguir con su vida? No,esto fue demasiado. Si no podría estar con Kagome,de que vale vivir??

- Kagome...perdóname - Fueron las ultimas palabras del hanyou antes de sacar su Tessaiga y realizar su Kaze no Kizu contra el,provocando la muerte del hanyou.

_Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre  
Me dedique a no verte  
y me encerre en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme  
Y me aleje mil veces  
y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre  
y quise detenerte  
y entonces descubri que ya mirabas diferente_

Me dedique a perderte  
Me dedique a perderte 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome: Gomen nasai!! TT Ya sé que estuvo triste,pero es que no se me ocurría nada para que convine con la cancion...TOT

Kikyou: La cancion es **Me dediqué a Perderte** de Alejandro Fernández. Es muy linda,asi que les recomiendo que la escuchen...y lloren UoU

Kagome: (snif,snif) si...me gustaría que dejen revierws ya sean para criticarme (lo cual estoy segura) por la muerte del hanyou o por decirme si les gustó...al menos la cancion xDUU

Kikyou/Kagome: Kissu Kissu!! Sayounara!!

Lima: Si quieren ver que pasa con Kagome,lean la continuación....


	2. 2 Nada es para siempre

Kagome: Antes de empezar les digo que no lo hice como un Songfic,porque me parecía más lindo de esta manera

...... Lo que dicen los personajes

"......" Lo que piensan los personajes

N/A:... Notas de la Autora,o sea yop xD

Mis super cutes caritas

Cambio de escena

** Nada Es Para Siempre **

Kagome aún lloraba dentro de su habitación,poco antes había llegado del Sengoku Jiidai y de su abandono hacia su amado hanyou. El la había besado, ¿quien lo diría? Si nunca mostró un sentimiento de amor hacia ella..."silencio"...eso no es verdad....el siempre la protegió en los momentos de lucha,no solo contra Naraku,sino tambien contra los youkai que deseaban las Shikon no Kakeras que poseían y velaba por ella en las noches para que durmiera tranquila...también en 'ese' momento el no se fue con ella...

Flash back

- "Vamos,sé sincero,si te mueres por ir tras ella?" - Piensa la miko algo triste

- Tu la curaste no es cierto??? - Dice el hanyou un poco molesto. La joven miko asiente con la cabeza.

- Bueno,entonces no hay de que preocuparse,ok? - Dijo Inuyasha bruscamente. Kagome estaba sorprendida..

- De-demo..tu quieres ir a verla!! Anda,ve con ella,vamos!! - Decía molesta la niña

- Que no iré!! Me quedaré contigo!! - Dijo el hanyou mirándola a los ojos para luego ponerse a espaldas suya

- "Que no irá?" - Pensaba la niña algo confundida - "Nunca me eligió...por qué lo hace ahora? - Seguía preguntándose en su cabeza sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Fin Flash Back

- Después de eso tu te quedaste a mi lado,aunque sólo durante unos días...Al ver una de sus serpientes saliste corriendo a su lado...y me dejaste sola... - Decía en un susurro la joven miko mientras otra de sus lágrimas corría por su mejilla.. - Demo...tengo que hablar con él. Puede que haya malinterpretado lo que dije...me alejé porque no podía soportar verlo con ella...por eso me fui...pero yo aun te amo!...espero que lo entiendas,koi...

Kagome salió de su habitación,pero nadie lo notó,ya que estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de convencer a Souta de ir al colegio.

Bajó por las escaleras y se dirigió al pasaje conde se encontraba el pozo. Algo extraño se encontraba en él. Sangre? Parecía serlo...de uno de los bordes manaba mucha sangre. Kagome se atemorizó,y aun más al ver una imágen en la que Inuyasha usaba su Tessaiga contra él mismo,pronunciando casi en un susurro unas palabras que llegaron a su oído:_ " Perdóname Kagome" _Ella tenía la culpa? No,esa imágen no era verdad,era sólo una ilusión,aunque su mal presentimiento no disminuía en absoluto,decidió entrar al pozo con agilidad para comprobar si esa imágen era falsa o no.

- Perdóname...no quiero que esa imágen sea verdad...yo te amo...Inuyasha... - Se decía la miko tratando de calmarse. Esa imágen la había perturbado bastante.. - Quiero verte...dime que esa imágen era falsa...dime que,aunque tu no me amas,que me vas a proteger,como solías hacerlo...dime...dime que soy una tonta...que no te importo...que huelo mal...que me odias...discute conmigo...yo te diré mi conjuro...pero...onegai...**quédate conmigo...**

_**"Amor. Una palabra con tantos significados...a veces une a las personas...otras, las separa, y otras, las mata."**_

Esas luces se desvanecían para luego reemplazarlas por un paisaje arbolado. Desde arriba, un poco de sangre caía. Esa sangre viajó por el tiempo? Pero Kagome no estaba herida. He aquí de nuevo esa imágen. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda mientras trataba de salir de aquel pozo.

Logró salir. Vió un cuerpo. El de Inuyasha. Kagome gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de aquel ser que se encontraba inerte bajo sus pies para luego caer en su pecho,ya que sus piernas se desvanecieron. No,su Inuyasha no podía morir. No por ella.

- No Inuyasha...no lo hagas... - Sollosaba la miko entre abrazos,notando que el cuerpo del hanyou perdía su calor. - Los Shikon no Kakera! Si usaba uno de ellos,Inuyasha viviría como Kohaku! - Pensó la miko buscando entre su falda el frasco donde guardaba los Shikon no Kakeras. Encontró uno,ya que su falda estaba un poco desgarrada por haber caído anteriormente en un arbusto de espinas mientras huía de Inuyasha.......introdujo el Shikon no kakera en su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se iluminó de pronto y sólo se vio un fondo blanquesino. Kagome se cubrió los ojos,pero cuando los abrió,vió la figura de una mujer desvanecerse luego de...sonreir? Estaba confundida,porqué esa mujer le sonreía??

Kagome se sentía muy mareada...empezó a desvanecerse,pero antes logró escuchar unas palabras... **_"Todo...estará bien...Kagome"_**

El alba llamaba al astro luminoso para que haga su aparición,inundando el lugar con su calórica luz. En el suelo yacían dos cuerpo,un joven y una chica.

La chica despertó con la cara un poco hinchada,por las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos, desesperada vio a aquel muchacho del que estaba enamorada durmiendo a su lado.

- Inu...yasha...estás... - Dijo la miko soltando una lágrima...

- K-Ka..gome... - Soltó en sílabas el hanyou algo dormido. La miko estaba sorprendida, aún con esas heridas en su cuerpo el...estaba vivo!

- I-Inuyasha!! Estás vivo!! Kami-sama arigatou!! - Gritó y sollozó la miko mientras abrazaba a ese hanyou...

- K-kagome...que..haces aqui? No era que...ibas a dejarme...solo?? - Decía el hanyou con ironía

- Baka!! Como puedo dejar solo...al ser que más amo??!! - Lloraba la miko de felicidad,cuando una mano sacó delicadamente las lágrimas de su rostro

- Yo tambien...estoy feliz..al estar..a tu lado,Kagome...yo..te amo.. -Dijo el hanyou cuando unió sus labios con los de la joven miko.

Que felicidad...estar junto a él..sin pensar en Kikyou. La miko correspondió el beso tan anhelado...porque no lo hizo antes cuando él la besó? Confirmaba..que era una baka....

La joven miko Kagome se encontraba sobre algo mullido,rodeada de cuatro pareces casi ? Estaba en su habitacion?? Enseguida salió de su cuarto gritando por toda la casa el nombre del ser al cual amaba,sin éxito, toda la familia la miró algo preocupados.

- Onê-san...Inuyasha no está,Lo recuerdas? - Dijo el pequeño Souta,lo cual provocó que los ojos de la niña se llenaran de nuevo por ese líquido salino gritando pequeñas negaciones.

La niña corrió de nuevo por toda la casa hasta llegar al pozo. Estaba sellado. Como...??

Todo era mentira? Al fin...lo comprendía...todo fue un sueño...o quizás una pesadilla....... Cuando ella llegó de discutir con Inuyasha había sellado el pozo y luego fue a su habitación. Ahora lo recordaba todo. Entonces, aquello fue solo un sueño,igual que esa sangre...

Sentía un poco de alivio por eso,aunque no la salvaba de la idea de no volver al Sengoku...sin Inuyasha,sin sus amigos,sin nada...demo...los Shikon no Kakeras??

La miko buscó por sus ropas encontrando el frasco,pero...que pasa? Los kakeras están...disolviéndose? NO! ES LA ÚNICA FORMA DE VOLVER!!

Los Shikon no Kakeras ya no existían en esta era...no debían existir...Kagome no debe existir...nani? Y esa idea? No. Kagome SI debe existir! Esa idea la sacó de aquel sueño pero no podría morir por una simple ilusión...No señor...por una tontería no iba a morir...ni un youkai como Sesshoumaru o Naraku la pudieron matar y ahora ella no se iba a dejar morir por amor...

Aunque...extrañaba a su hanyou...

-Lo único que puedo hacer...es intentar vivir una vida normal... - Decía la miko - Pero que tonterías trato de creerme? Como puedo vivir sin Inuyasha? - Sollosaba la pudo Inuyasha llegar a tal punto de hacerla inservible sin él a su lado? Como lo permitió?

De repente,algo cegó la vista de la miko quedando en el suelo...

- Kagome-chan...es hora de..KAGOME!! QUE TE PASA?? - Gritó la madre desde la habitacion de la joven que yacía en el suelo sin respirar...

-"Okâ-san..no llores...ya voy a despertar...sólo un poco más..."- Pensaba la miko en un lugar muy hermoso para la vista de cualquier humano - Inuyasha? Que haces aqui? - Dijo la miko algo confundida al ver la figura de aquel hanyou que le extendía la mano

- Kagome! Encontré un lugar donde podemos estár juntos!! Sin Kikyou..sin nadie!! Que te parece? - Le decia el hanyou muy animado - Ven conmigo Kagome!! - El hanyou mostraba una amplia sonrisa que embelezó a la niña

- Claro que si!! Demo... antes dime en donde estamos?? - Preguntó con inocencia

- Estamos en el paraiso - Le dijo tranquilo

- NANI?? OO Significa que estamos muertos?? Como pasó esto?? No entiendo!! - La miko estaba muy asustada,cuando un ángel apareció y la abrazó

- Okâ-san...ayudala... - Le dijo Inuyasha a aquella figura angelical,que resultó ser la madre de Inuyasha

- Olvida todo y recuerda solo tu amor pequeña - - Le dijo Izayoi a la joven miko dejándola sin recuerdos sobre su familia y sobre sus amigos. Sólo recordó aquel sentimiento llamado 'amor'...

----------------

Kagome (se esconde atrás de Kikyou): Ahora me van a matar!!

Kikyou: ¬¬ Baka xD Está vez mi 'querida amiga' no hizo un Songfic,ahora las quejas a ella xDD

Kagome: Mala (ve a Inu jugando con una mariposa) Inu!! Ven,ven acá y ayúdame!!

Inuyasha: Keeh?? No molestes -- Ya estoy bastante enfadado con dejarme sin vida ¬¬

Kagome: Ay! Y ahora kien me va a ayudar? oo

Kikyou: Yooooo!!!! no xD Dejen Revierws plz!! Abajito hay un botón que dice **Go!** Es ese

Kagome:A-adios Lec-lectores UUUU


	3. Agradecimientos

Kagome: Gomen nasai!! T.T Pansarán q es otro cap pero nu xD es para agradecer los revierws...y no me esperé que Loner-sama me escribiera -

Kikyou: Ahora Kagome va a agradecer a todos y cada uno nn

**Haneko Higurashi: **Jaja,siii se murió T-T gomen,pero es que sino lo hacía así no convinaba con la cancion ;) Grax por tu revierw nOn

**yelitza: **Ok,te dejo llorar xD (pasan 4 horas y Kagome se ahora entre lágrimas) Mmm...tendré en cuenta lo de tu hermano (siente miradas asesinas) o-OUUU ahahaha nnUUU pss grax por tu revierw. Ah! Y lo del sueño...mira...NO es un sueño por desgracia,aunq va a pasar algo más con ellos..

**oyuki-77: **A lo mejor el final es un poco raro si se compara con el caracter de Inu,si...demo...no tenía otra salida T-T xD voy a ver q hag,y grax por tu revierw!!

**Akeru Fujimi: **Tranqui,te dejo llorar un poko más xD...y te entiendo,a mi tmb me llena de recuerdo (y a veces de melancolía) esa canción nn'. Grax por tu revierw!!

**Nathari-Chan: **Primero,GRAX!! OoO Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto mi fic D y segundo, soy YO quien escribe el fic,no somos un grupo (a lo mejor te confunde por mi "díalogo" con Kikyou xDD,es para bromear un poco P) asi que...grax por tu revierw!!

**LoNeRYuFfe: **Grax Loner!! T-T Siiii muere Inu!! Es para vengarme de Kikyou xDDD (vos entendés P) pero tmb maté a Kagome T-T (bua! bua!) Muchas grax Loner-sama!! (si chicos,ella es mi sensei UoU) xDDD

Kagome: A todos muchas grax!! Y no se preocupen que este no es el final x) Hai!! Voy a seguir con el fic!! Me entusiasmé,aparte de que no quedó muy claro que pasó con Kagome e Inu P

Kikyou: Si, aparte ella kiere que yo aparezca (se le ven brillitos en los ojos)

Kagome: xDD sii, Para las fans de Kikyou esta miko aparecerá para complicar un poco las cosas con Kagome...

Kikyou. No me hagas de mala ¬¬

Kagome: No te hago o.o vos SOS mala xDD

Kikyou: Hmpf ¬¬

Kagome: Bueno lectores,sigan mandando revierws si kieren que Inu y Kagome vuelvan a la vida...(y tmb si kieren algo de lemon o lime,sinceramente...no sé que es lime xDD pero lo comparon con el lemon,he aqui a alguien q me explique q es lime xDDDUUUU)

Kikyou/Kagome: Kissu Kissu,Sayounara!! (Loner,esto t debe resultar familiar,o no?? xD)


End file.
